Pieces
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: Meet Mina: an ordinary, seventeen year old girl. She is a kindred spirit, even motherly at times; however, what happens when these characteristics land her in trouble? Her life does a one-eighty, and she finds out that everything has a consequence. Godric/OC rated T for now. May change for later chapters. (also: S/B & S/E, some G/OC/E)
1. I

**Pieces  
**I.

* * *

For the first time in her short life, Mina was scared. No, not just scared but absolutely petrified. When she was walking back to the orphanage, she heard a distinct cry of a child coming from down the alley behind the local 7-11. She was a kindred spirit at heart, even motherly at times; however, even with these characteristics and being the age of seventeen, she still had a fear of the dark. It was something innate, something primal that was instilled into her bones.

Bucking up, she shifted her bag closer to her and tightened her fists over the strap. As she took the first step into the darkness, there was another sob. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she hastened her steps. The sobs were stifled and turned slowly into loud, heart-aching pleas. Reaching the end of the alleyway, Mina spotted a child, knees up to their chest as they shook, and kneeled in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Mina finally asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her and her heart fluttered, beating excessively against her rib cage. The sobs suddenly stopped, replaced with hiccups. When the child lifted its head up, Mina fell back onto her butt, and a shriek left her mouth. Blood was falling from the child's eyes, and when he parted his lips to speak, Mina watched in horror as fangs shimmered in the minimal lighting.

"I'm hungry."  
Before Mina was able to push herself up, her fight of flight instincts kicking in, she was pushed backwards; the wind was completely knocked out of her. The child was on top of her, straddling her chest, but it felt like a boulder was placed there instead. She gasped for breath as an inhuman growl ripped from its mouth. He sniffed the air and looked back at her, licking his lips, "and you smell divine." In a link of an eye the child's mouth was upon her neck.

Another shriek ripped from her throat.

* * *

_Mina shuffled her feet down the littered hallways, her navy blue duffel slumped over her shoulder as she re-adjusted her skirt. She was making her way towards the entrance, praying to God that none of the Sisters stopped her._

_"Mina!" Apparently God had different plans and she stopped in her tracks, knowing better than to pretend she didn't hear the strict voice calling for her, "where do you think you're going?" Sister Margaret appeared in front of her, arms crossed over her chest and a line forming on her lips. Mina's eyes trained themselves upon the elderly woman's cheeks and saw they were painted red, probably from running down the flight of stairs to get to her in time.  
_

_Shuffling her feet, a tall tell sign she was nervous, she dared to glance up at the Sister as she spoke: "I was hoping to get some practice in at the youth center." Mina bit the inside of her cheek, watching the nerve twitch in the Sister's forehead._

_"Did you tell anyone where you were going?"_

_Guilt rose up in her throat, like bile coming from her stomach as she looked down; she just wanted to dance. Mina said nothing to the Sister. Sister Margaret sighed, rubbing her temples with her index fingers before taking Mina by the shoulders and forcing her to look into her old, brown eyes._

_"We do this for your safety child, imagine what could happen to you if we didn't know! If you were hurt, or worse. By God's gracious light, please don't be like your mother."_

_Mina's mother had been a touchy subject, and Sister Margaret knew this too well. Against her better judgement, Mina lashed backwards with a hurt look on her face before opening the door and throwing back to the Sister, spitefully: "It's not like I'm going to die," before slamming the door behind her._

* * *

Mina cried, tears falling past her eyes in a heavy stream as she begged, pleaded, and screamed. The child, not taking a single bite yet, pushed his hand over her mouth before clamping down, hard. His fingernails dug into her skin, and it felt like razors tearing at her skin. His other hand went under her chin to straighten out her thrashing head, and suddenly he grasped her jaw as tight as he could. A sickening crack came from her jaw, and waves of pain flowed through her. More tears flowed, but not of fear this time but of pain.

"Shut up," the child growled, a menacing growl leaving his mouth, "shut up you mewling cow, you sound just like my mother."  
The fear came back ten gold, thoroughly out doing the pain as she screamed. Eyes wide, jaw throbbing, and panicked; Mina thrashed beneath him. _Oh God_, she thought, _I'm going to die_. Just as his mouth pressed against her neck again, his weight was simply gone. Opening her eyes, which she had closed as more tears threatened to spring forth, she watched as another vampire, more powerful from the looks of it, had the young boy by the throat.

"Edgar," the voice was commanding, deep, and authoritative, "is this not the second time this week we've caught you feeding, or attempting to feed on an unwilling human?" The child, Edgar, clawed at the vampire's hand and hissed at him. Sighing deeply the other, nameless vampire quickly snapped Edgar's neck. Mina gasped, and ignoring the throbbing pain she cried out: "how could you do that?" The searing pain creeped into her jaw as she pushed herself up, and on weakened knees she walked over to the small boy. As her knees gave out, she found herself on hands and knees looking at the same vampire that just attacked her; his face had a more peaceful expression than before.

"Will he be okay?"

"You worry over him? He just tried to feed off you, and probably had to intentions to bleed you try, did he not?" Confusion was evident in his voice, and Mina didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He was right - this boy was about to kill her and she was worried for his well-being. Maybe she finally went insane.

"I care for all living things."

"We are not alive," he paused for a moment, "our hearts do not beat, we do not breath; by definition, we are not alive."

"But you are," Mina croaked out, the pain almost unbearable, "you walk, and you stand in front of me; you might live differently but you are _most certainly_ alive." Silence filled the air, and before long a hand clasped on her forearm and pulled her up right, "come child, I will take you to the hospital." The voice was gentle and calming, a stark difference from the demanding tone from earlier, and strangely enough: she felt safe.

* * *

Mina blinked several times, her eyes not yet adjusting to the fluorescent lights above her. The white room around her was blinding, and if that wasn't bad enough her entire body ached. Where was she?

"Oh Mina!" The exclamation was followed by a hug, her head resting against someone's chest, "I was called a couple of hours ago, I can't believe someone tried to mug you! All you had was your dancing bag, I swear I'm having someone escort you from now on." Even though it was a simple jest, Mina shrunk back and kept her eyes trained to the white, knit blanket; her fingers subtly picking at it.

"I was mugged?" Pain shot up her jaw.

Pushing her back, she could finally see the person hugging her was Sister Margaret, "yes! When we were called they said a good samaritan helped you, knocking off the attacker and brought you in; were you hit that hard in the head?" Sister Margaret gave her a worried look, her brows almost coming into contact with her eyes. Mina stared at the Sister before nodding.

"I remember. Someone pulled me into the alley and told me to give them all my money, and when I said I didn't have any..."

"Oh hush!" Sister Margaret narrowed her eyes at her, pushing her back onto the hospital bed, "the doctor said no talking! It'll cause painful throbs and nausea; the mugger broke your jaw dear," the Sister paused and looked at her with a cool expression, "I have to go tell the doctor! They need to take you in for surgery." If Sister Margaret was an animal, Mina could easily imagine her as a hen. Right now, her feathers would be ruffled and she'd be clucking madly. Sister Margaret left the room and Mina laid back.

It was odd. She remembered the attack, the words that came out from her attackers mouth, but she couldn't remember his face for the life of her... or the face of the good samaritan that saved her.

**I'm sure you can guess who Mina ran into. Hope you enjoyed! Review, favorite, and watch the story if you liked! Thank you for reading~**


	2. II

**Pieces  
**II.

* * *

For two months Mina had her jaw wired shut, and just yesterday got the metal removed. Her jaw was still tender and still slightly sore, but Sister Margaret refused any and all pain medications. She told Mina that it would give her side effects that would be far more painful than any of the pain she was feeling now. So, Mina went through a rather painful recovery process.

However, today Mina was finally able to leave the orphanage and go to the Youth center to dance.

"And you have your phone?" Sister Agnes asked while Mina shuffled along. She quietly slipped on her shoes before putting her hand on the door knob, "of course," patting her bag's pocket, Mina smiled up towards the elderly woman, "Sister Margaret only agreed to let me go practice if she bought a phone for me." Mina looked down at the door knob as if it was something completely new.

"Sister Margaret has always been protective, she just wants to make sure your safe." Sister Agnes nodded her head at her own statement as Mina twisted the knob, and opening the door.

"I know, and she said I had to have it on me at all times." The Sister smiled kindly and nodded her head once again, but this time at the open door, "go then. I'm sure you're anxious to go practice." Mina didn't reply, but instead turned on her heel and went out the door.

* * *

Drenched in sweat Mina sat down on the floor near the barre, the stationary handrail that is used for ballet warm-up exercises, and her feet ached from her pointe shoes. Untying her shoes unceremoniously, Mina casually rubbed her bloody and sore feet. Sighing in contentment, Mina lay her back on the cool, wooden floor. Her chest heaved up and down at the strenuous activity. She laid there for a few more moments before sitting up and binding her feet with tape. Mina always carried a first-aid kit around with her that was packed with the basics; the binding tape was included in this kit. As she bound her feet, Mina hummed herself - a sad lullaby - before pausing as the wooden door opened.

"Oh pardon me," it was a gentle and feminine voice, "I didn't realize anyone else was here." Mina looked up and spied a women, her hair pulled back into a tight bun and her tanned skin covered with a purple leotard. She looked like a seasoned ballerina, her pointe shoes hung over her shoulder and Mina could easily spot the dirt, blood, and sweat that marred the pink shoes. Mina's feet still throbbed as she stood, grabbing her bag to check the time.

**6:34**

Snapping her phone shut, Mina spoke quietly to the woman, "I was just leaving, no worries." Mina started putting her first-aid kit away before stuffing it back in her bag and slipped on her ballet flats. As Mina grabbed her bag from the floor, she turned and noticed the woman warming up. Her limbs were flexible and limber; her hands reaching far passed her toes.

"Have you been training for long?" The woman asked, not even looking up at Mina as she did so. Mina shifted her weight from her left foot to her right as the woman asked her this.

"Only since I was seven, so ten years." Her eyes flickered up at this, and a wide grin spread across her mouth. Several popping noises was heard as the woman stood up straight, her spine evening out.

"That long? Who trained you?"

"I did," Mina replied quickly before tightening her hold on the straps of her bag, "I don't have enough money for training." The woman stood up and walked over to the barre, which was situated just a few feet away from her.

"Well, good luck with that. I wish I could be of more help." Mina took her leave after the woman's comment and didn't even bother looking back at the woman, who was staring after her.

* * *

The Dallas streets were busy, many people just pushing their way through so they could make it back home and because of that Mina was pushed around. Hugging her duffel bag close to her chest, Mina was pushed back and forth through the crowd. Sure she was making her way towards the orphanage, but it was taking longer because of the late night rush.

Suddenly, Mina collided with a solid, stone wall. Or what felt like a wall. She stumbled back, giving a loud yelp as she did so and landing on her backside. Her bag scattered out: her shoes, her leotard, her kit. Everything. Mina rubbed her backside, already feeling the bruising that started to crawl from her tailbone towards her spine.

"Pardon me," it was a calming voice, and before Mina could respond or look up someone squatted next to her and was picking up her things, "unfortunately my head was up in the clouds, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Mina finally looked up and felt herself soften. Gentle, blue-green eyes stared back at her hazel ones.

"It's alright, I just kind of closed my eyes and hoped for the best," Mina nervously laughed, which came out more of a strangled choke and picked up her kit and placed it into her bag, "I hate Dallas nights." A light chuckle, one that Mina barely picked up, came from his lips. Slightly panicked (Mina was worried that she had done something stupid,) she looked up and was greeted with a kind smile. The boy, he couldn't have been older than nineteen, handed her leotard and ballet shoes.

"You are a dancer?"

"I...yes, I am."

"You look like one."

Mina didn't know if she should take the compliment, so she simply nodded and said a confused, quiet: "thank you."

As the boy stood he brushed off his khaki, linen pants and offered her his hand. Mina gladly took it and with what looked like no effort on his part, he lifted her up off the ground. Picking up her bag, he handed it to her and she took it into her arms. Mina was a good two or three heads shorter than the boy, so she strained her neck to look up at him, "I have to apologize again for knocking into you."

"If memory serves right, you were the one on the ground," the boy gave her a small smile, "it is I, who should be apologizing." Mina shook her head, and opened her mouth to disagree but decided against it.

"Thank you," she offered again before widely smiling up at the boy.

"I hope we can run into each other again," this time his smile made her nervous, like she had seen it before and she found it nerve-wracking, "well, less physical than this one." Mina nodded, her skin prickling with _fear_.

"I, uh, I have to go. Thank you so much for the help, and I am so sorry about all this."

Mina didn't wait for his response before turning around him and heading toward the orphanage.

* * *

Panic prickled at her skin as she continued to walk home, feeling eyes on her. Maybe it was paranoia, and perhaps it was real; however, Mina felt very uncomfortable. Mina continuously looked over her shoulder, but seeing nothing ... she felt worse. She should feel better, but instead it felt worse; not being able to see something that was tormenting you.

When she reached the orphanage, Mina opened the door and slammed it behind her. Looking out of the side window, she didn't see anything and blew out a sigh of relief. Maybe it really was her imagination.


	3. III

**Pieces  
**III.

* * *

Before long, Mina fell into normalcy; more often than not, she followed the same routine day-in and day-out. Getting up at dawn, she started by doing her chores around the orphanage, and going to classes. Her classes lasted until 3 o'clock and then she'd run off to the youth center for dance practice. She'd practice until her feet bled and walk on back to the orphanage, and go to bed; nonetheless, she appreciated the mediocrity.

"Mina!" one of the smaller children called out for her as she was about to leave, "where are you going? You promised to play dollies with me today." Tugging at Mina's dress tunic, the small child looked up pleadingly at the teenager. Mina casted her eyes downward at the young girl and smiled. Lowering herself to the child's height, Mina spoke cautiously:

"I don't remember making such a promise, but if you get your homework done Emma..." Mina pondered her response quietly, "I promise to play dollies with you on Saturday!" Emma nodded her head, smiling an almost toothless grin up before darting up and shouting back: "_it's a promise!_" However, today was different. She dropped her duffel bag next to the door and walked upstairs. Knocking timidly on a large, oak door Mina poked her head into the room.

"Mother Laurel?" There was no response so Mina went completely into the room and closed the door behind her. Mother Laurel was sitting behind a large desk, stacked high with papers and journals. She hardly had to look up for Mina to know that she had narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. She also didn't have to speak for Mina to know that she was stressed and irritated, "I've come to see if you need any help with grading."

Blinking, Mother Laurel looked up finally and Mina could see the green-amber eyes flicker with surprise. Cautiously she beckoned Mina forth and patted the leather chair beside her, "come then Mina, I have much to do and so little time." Mina nodded her head and sat besides Mother Laurel, taking one of the journals in her grasp before getting a red pen as well.

* * *

A few hours went by before dinner was called, and by then Mother Laurel and Mina had both gotten the stack of papers graded.

"Thank you Mina," Laurel said before getting up from her chair to stretch her back, "would you like some extra allowance?" Allowance was what the children at the orphanage were paid when they did their chores, and even sometimes went out of their way to help the Sisters, or even Mother Laurel herself. Mina nodded her head without a smile as she lay down the last journal. Mother Laurel opened the drawer with a turn of a key and retrieved a crisp, ten dollar bill for Mina. Taking it graciously, Mina headed for the door.

"Are you coming to dinner?" Mother Laurel questioned just loud enough for Mina and any bystanders to hear. Shaking her head, Mina opened the door and walked down the hall.

She didn't feel like eating.

* * *

The next few days were like such before Mina parted from the orphanage, and it was only because an old and dear friend asked her to meet up somewhere. It was becoming dusk when Mina left the orphanage and made her way towards the café nearby. Only a five minute walk and she reached her destination. Nervousness coursed through her veins as she tugged at her tunic-dress, which had a plunging neck line and caused her to wear a black, lace under shirt. Nonetheless, she left itchy even in her own skin.

The ding of the bell when she entered alerted everyone to her presence, and even her friend. Her arm waved towards her, but what caught Mina's attention was her friend's frightening electric, blue hair.

"Look at you," her friend gushed as Mina sat down at the table, "all prettied up, is it for me?" A loud laugh broke from her lips as she sipped on her hot coffee, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting up her nose.

"Kristen, you haven't changed... well, except your hair," Kristen set her cup down with a forlorn expression painted on her face. She used her finger to trace the edge of the cup as well before looking up at Mina, "why the sudden call?"

"I just wanted to see my dear friend is all, how is the orphanage?"

"It's the same," Mina set her floral wallet on the table before slouching in the chair just a tad, her heels coming out of her ballet flats as she did so, "Mother Laurel sends her wishes and asks for you to come visit next time you're in the city."

"Like I would want to see that bitch aga-"

"Kristen!" Mina threw her friend a disgruntled glare, "language!"

Cocking a dyed, blue brow Kristen spoke: "I'd forgotten what a goody-two shoes you were. Seems like nothing changes." She sipped her coffee again and licked her lips, acting as if she was parched, "and what a socially awkward child you were as well." A chuckle. That's what Mina got as Kristen dampened her spirits.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" Mina said quietly, "it's not like my self-esteem is low enough." She half hoped that Kristen didn't hear her. Looking up, Kristen either ignored what she said or actually _didn't hear her_. She was happy with either one.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I thought I'd just check in," Kristen finished off her coffee before setting it down with a clanking noise, getting up from her chair to shrug on her jacket, and threw Mina a look, "can you pay for me? I just spent my last twenty on gas." Without a response Kristen left, and took with her the remaining dignity Mina had spared herself.

The café played soothing jazz music, the solo of a saxophone comforted her as she closed her eyes. She had a love-hate relationship with Kristen; she was like the big sister that she never wanted. When Kristen was in the orphanage Mina vaguely remembered how Kirsten would bury her self-esteem under a pile of insults, and then compliment her. It sent her through a whirl-wind of emotions, and Kristen continually challenged her until she turned eighteen and left the orphanage. Mina grieved, but breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is this seat taken?" Mina jumped in her chair, completely lost in her own thoughts before, and managed to hit her knee on the underside of the table. Biting her lip to keep back the curses, she looked up with a pained expression. It was the boy who had so graciously helped her pick up the fallen mess that was her ballet bag, and he wore the same kind smile. He held no coffee or tea in his hands, but instead a book. The intricate lettering on the front said _Dante's Inferno_; a small chuckle left his mouth as well, but this one never sent fear through her. Instead, she felt safe.

"No, please," Mina gestured to the chair with a nod of her head before rubbing her aching knee, "I do owe you a thank you. Do you drink coffee? Tea?" The boy shook his head and sat down, _elegantly_. If anyone could embody the word, it was the boy in front of her.

"Neither, I only wish for your company." Mina obligated the boy and sat quietly for a moment, watching as her set down his book and stared intently at her. She soothed out her dress, running her hands over her seer, white tights before picking at a thread that loosened itself from her dress.

"Might I inquire what your name is?" It wasn't exactly subtle and Mina smiled, biting back a laugh. She felt her cheeks go a tad rosy as she answered: "Mina Evans, and what's yours?"

"Like in _Dracula_." The boy mumbled under his breath, and Mina could barely pick it up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing," the boy replied, waving her off, "I'm just talking to myself, and my name is Godric."

"Godric?" Mina questioned, giving the boy a curious look, "that is a unique name if nothing else." Godric gave her a small smile, and Mina almost feared it was fake.

"Thank you, and you have a very beautiful name as well." More pink rose to her cheeks, _of course he'd compliment me_, Mina thought. _And of course I wouldn't be ready for it, like always._

"Thank you," there was a pregnant silence between the two before Mina spoke again, "how old are you?" Seemingly, he avoided the question and rebounded it: "how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in a couple of months." Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Mina stared at the boy, Godric with a wide-eyed expression. She was sure that she looked like a deer in head lights.

"So you're a dancer? If memory serves, ballet. Is that what you want to do with your life?"

"As a career?" Mina asked, looking slightly confused by the wording in the question.

"Yes." It was a short answer, like most answers she had gotten out of him.

"I don't know really," Mina honestly answered, her toes making circles on the wooden floor; her shoes pushed aside and long since forgotten, "I'm not that good."

"If you keep telling yourself that, then you truly will never know." She smiled at Godric - he spoke wisely, well beyond his years.

"I suppose so," Mina began, leaning forward and bringing her elbows onto the table, "what about you? What do you want to do with your life?" Godric stiffened under her gaze, Mina watched as drug both of his bands from out underneath the table and laced them together; he placed them on the table.

"I think I've done it all; nothing is truly left to be discovered, explored."

"Sounds like you know then."

"Know what?" He questioned.

"The meaning of life." He chuckled, bringing a hand to his mouth and covering it, "no, I'm afraid I don't."

"Then you still have one thing you haven't discovered." Godric looked at her with an unreadable gaze that she shifted under. It was curious how fast his expressions could change, and it left her wondering if it was like this with everyone.

"You are wise beyond your years it would seem." Mina smiled, the compliment giving her a heated sensation that started in her stomach and made its way towards her chest, then her throat, and finally resting in her cheeks. It was almost as if he could read minds.

"Thank you."

Shaking his head, Godric looked at her. His blue-green eyes never faltered from her own.

"I'm only stating the truth you - Mina." The way Godric said her name sent shivers down her spine. How odd.

"Do you know what the meaning of life is, Mina?" He turned the tables on her, and Mina couldn't help but smile.

"Living."

"A little redundant, don't you think?" His eyebrow cocked. Mina watched it with mild interest before a blush settled over her cheeks when Godric caught her staring.

"Well, I say living because people do little of it anymore." A questioning look was given to her, and Mina explained what she meant: "people survive, or thrive. They don't live, not truly. As much as it's a cliché, nonetheless they're not living life to its fullest. They pass day-by-day and say to themselves: _"I survived another day."_ That's not living."

"So, what of vampires?" Godric questioned once again, "do they not survive day-by-day?"

"Actually, I think some vampires are more alive than some humans." That made Godric genuinely smile, and Mina could spot this easily; he had dimples beside the corners of his mouth that showed up.

"You're a strange one."

Mina smiled back, completely unabashed.

"I know."

The conversation dithered on for a few more hours until Mina had to take her leave. It was reaching close to nine o'clock, and she already knew that Sister Margaret was going to give her a lashing for at least not calling when she knew she'd be out this late. Laying a ten dollar bill on the table, she smiled at Godric.

"I have to go now," closing her purse and standing up, she reached her hand out for a handshake, "it was a real pleasure to be able to get to know you better Godric." Godric simply ignored her hand and got up as well.

"I will walk you home," and as Mina was about to interrupt he continued, "it is too late for a young girl to be walking home alone." Closing her mouth before flies flew in, she simply nodded her head.

"Alright, but you have to let me treat you out next time, a show of my thanks." Godric nodded his head before pushing in his chair, following out Mina as she left the café.

* * *

"Where do you live exactly?" Godric asked, his hands clasped behind him on his lower back as he walked two paces behind Mina.

"In the orphanage, about five minutes away. You really don't have to walk me home, I can do it." Quite frankly, she was embarrassed that she lived in an orphanage, and even more embarrassed that he asked such personal questions.

"What happened to your parents?"

"My mother died when I was young, and I never knew my father." It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. She left it as such before turning on him, walking backwards with her hands clasped behind her back; mimicking Godric.

"Where do you live?" He explained to her that he lived in a house that was paid for with some money he had earned, so Mina assumed that he had a job.

"What is your job then?"

Godric silently watched her, a smirk on his lips before stopping as her backside ran into an iron fence.

"Looks like this is your stop, Mina," his smirk stretched lightly as he came closer, and that heat sensation laid in her stomach once again, "we should do this again some time."

"Do you have a phone?" Mina asked abruptly, making him stop in his steps. She boldly stepped forth, fingering her flip phone from her pocket while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "we can exchange numbers. I don't have a lot of minutes, but if we want to hang out or do something... it'll be easier this way." He was silent, and it worried Mina for a moment before he got out his phone as well. She eyed the new, blackberry before looking up at him what a 'wow'ed expression.

Quickly, almost as if done by lightning, Godric switched their phones and Mina quietly typed in her new phone number. Godric did the same with his before handing it back to her.

"There, now we can get into contact easily." Mina nodded her head and looked at her phone as if it were a prized jewel. Godric bowed his head lightly, which Mina had to laugh at; he was adorably old fashioned. This time when Mina brought her hand up to give him a farewell handshake, he took it. He roughly squeezed it before bringing it up to his lips and placed a single kiss on her knuckles. A new hue of red appeared on her cheeks as he did so, and she could've sworn that his eyes teased her to say something.

She didn't dare.

"I will see you again soon, Mina." He bowed as he walked away, the darkness taking him as he disappeared from sight. A cold tingle ran through her knuckle, down into her palm, and what she guessed was straight into her heart; it was an odd sensation, one that she couldn't place. _He was so cold_, she thought. Standing there for a moment, she shook her head and went inside.

_What an interesting night._

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means the world to me. If you want to see Mina's outfits for the next few chapters (in which I will try my best in explaining,): : go to "polyvore" "dot" "com" with the back slash of "minas_outfits/set?id=95299052"**

**(Hate when they don't let us post links ._.)**


	4. IV

**Pieces  
**IV.

* * *

Mina removed the dirty plates and utensils from the table, carefully aiming the bladed knives away from her and balancing the fragile plates. The normal routine for dinner clean up was everyone older than fifteen (which happened to be only five kids,) cleaned off the table and cleaned the dishes while the Sisters put the younger children to bed; however, tonight was hectic because one of the younger girls had been adopted. Everyone missed her, especially a smaller girl named Kimberly; they were basically attached at the hip. Her cries reverberated off the walls, and the loud sobs were heart-breaking.

"I feel so bad," Joshua said out-loud as he scrubbed the dishes, "too bad they both didn't get adopted at the same time." Mina nodded her head somberly, a loud wail breaking through. Joshua had just turned fifteen and had lived at the orphanage for about three years; he was the solitary figure, and much preferred the garden's company than any human's. He was a soft-soul that went through hard times.

"I feel bad about my ears and that's it." Jaime offered as she dumped a few plates onto the counter, checking her hands soon after and made a disgusted face. Jaime was the second oldest in the orphanage after Mina, and was often referred to as the social butterfly in the orphanage. Joshua sneered at Jaime; they didn't get along ever since Jaime pulled up Joshua's tulips.

"Maybe once your underlings Hanna and Josie leave you'll feel Kimmy's pain." Mina stepped in between the two as Jaime stepped forward and rolled up her sleeve.

"Stop fighting like children," Mina scolded, looking between the two younger kids, "you're old enough to know better. Jaime, Kimmy and Pepper had been friends since they both arrived. It's only natural that Kimmy would cry for her friend, and Joshua... don't antagonize your elders." Both of them glared at Mina, and she knew better than to say anything else. Anything more would cause bickering and then a fight to break out - against herself.

The silence was eerie in the kitchen as they scrubbed the dishes. George and Troy were washing down the table while Mina stepped in between both groups to help. It took about an hour and a half to finally clean up everything.

"I'm going to bed." Jaime waved off everyone as she spoke, already leaving the room before anyone would say anything more to her. George and Troy both left as well, bickering all the way. Joshua picked up his book that he left on the coffee table and gave a sweet, short good-night. Mina was about to do the same thing when her phone rang inside her pocket.

_It's caving in around me,  
what I thought was solid ground._  
_I tried to look the other way, but I couldn't turn around._

Mina flipped open her phone and immediately her heart fluttered in her chest.

Text from:  
**Godric**

Her fingers tapped on the keyboard before a few moments before she opened the message.

_How was your day, Mina?_

Mina smiled softly before opening a reply and typing back a simple: _Well, and what about yours?_

As she sent it, Mina started walking up the steps towards her room which was situated on the third floor. She could take a bath, it was nearly eight o'clock and more than half the orphanage was asleep or beginning to; nobody would bother her.

_It's caving in around me,  
__wh-_

Mina flipped her phone open once again.

Text from:  
**Godric**

_I'm happy to hear that, mine has been interesting to say the least. I had a wonder: when is your birthday?_

Mina was grabbing her towel along with her hygiene products as she finished reading the text. Her brow tensed as she almost dropped her shampoo. She grabbed her night-gown, the white cotton dress that fell to the floor and was held up by spaghetti straps, and made her way down the empty corridor before answering back.

_December 24th, when's yours?_

She smiled before sending it and set down her things on the bathroom counter and locking the door behind her. She set her phone down as well before turning towards the tub and starting the water. The orphanage, for the older age and the poor condition, didn't have a large water heater and Mina noticed her blunder after she started to fill the tub. The water was barely lukewarm when she started it, and soon it was turning icy cool; she stopped the water as it barely reached the half way mark.  
She stripped off her dress and her undergarments before stepping into the cool water. Her phone rang again.

_It's caving in around me,  
what I thought was solid ground._  
_I tried to look the other way, but couldn't turn around._

She dipped her head underneath the water and began to wash her hair when it rang again.

"Hold on," she said loudly to the inanimate object before washing out the shampoo and lathering in the conditioner. The phone rang again, and Mina's face flushed a bright pink; either it was a long text message, or he thought she was ignoring him. Washing herself with the special body wash that Mother Laurel bought her, she quickly lathered and rinsed before rinsing out of her hair as well. Her skin slowly started to get goosebumps from the cool water when she was finished.

When she finally got out, she wrapped the towel around her as she flipped open her phone.

Text from:  
**Godric**  
_sent thirty minutes ago_

_December 24th? Christmas Eve, that is a wonderful day to celebrate your birth; it matches you. As for my birthday, it's been too long since I have celebrated such a thing.. I have forgotten._

Text from:  
**Godric**  
_sent ten minutes ago_

_I just realized how late it is: good nite Mina._

Text from:  
**Godric  
**_sent a few minutes ago_

_When you do receive my messages, please reply. I wish to see you again._

Mina quickly wrote back: _My mother used to say that to me when I was little, actually her exact words had been: "such a festive holiday, it matches you and your happy smile." My mother loved Christmas Eve long before I was born anyways. And I'm sorry to hear that you don't know when your birthday is! Didn't your mother ever tell you? It must be hard to not know when you were born, or to have no one celebrate it; is it lonely?  
I apologize for the late reply, I was washing up and I want to see you again soon as well._

Sending the lengthy reply, she dropped her towel and shimmied her nightgown over her head before wrapping her hair up in the same towel. Her phone rang, and Mina quickly flipped it open.

Text from:  
**Godric**

_Your mother knew it as well, even when you were a babe; such is the nature of parents. Do not bear sorrow for me not knowing when my birthday is, it is nothing too important to remember anyway. You are a strange one, asking me such questions. Is it lonely? I never really thought about it that way, but I suppose it is._

Smiling, Mina flipped it closed and gathered up her things, and started back to her room. When she got there, she put her things back and pushed her dirty clothes in the hamper.

_I am told often that my mother was a wise woman, I wish I knew for myself. You say it isn't important, but I know nothing more important to a person. It is part of your identity, and it is the day you came into the world - what is more important than that? If you ever get too lonely, I am always here Godric._

More than a few minutes passed and no reply was made, Mina figured that he had fallen asleep. She plugged in her phone to charge, and got out of her notebooks and textbooks. She needed to finish her homework for tomorrow, or else risk the wrath of Sister Felicia. She flipped open her Calculus II textbook and turned towards the problem's page.

Her phone rang just as she put her pencil to the paper.

Text from:  
**Godric  
**

_You mentioned that before, that your mother died when you were younger; you have my condolences. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, even if you don't remember them. You keep surprising me, Mina. Without even knowing about me, you treat me as a long time friend, and I thank you for that. I now wish I could remember my birthday. Loneliness is always hardest to deal with alone, thank you once again. I hate to do this, but I must deal with some business and won't be able to talk to you anymore tonight.  
Are you free soon?_

Setting down her pencil, smiling, she replied for the last time tonight.

_Thank you, it means so much to me. I still wish I could have known her better. I won't ask who you've lost because I feel like that would be too bold of me, but you have my condolences as well; it never stops hurting. It's because every human being is important, their life is important and everyone should know that even if I have to remind them. I can safely say that loneliness and I are well acquainted - you are right. It's alright, I have to get homework done anyways! Thank you for talking to me, I feel better. I'm free tomorrow morning?_

Beginning her Calculus II homework, she noticed that a sticky note was placed on the page. The neat handwriting of Sister Felicia was easy to spot, but it took a trained eye.

_Remember:  
d/dx_(sec _x_) = sec _x_ tan _x_

Sister Felicia created a small cheat sheet of common derivatives for her. Mina smiled, a small laugh coming out from under her breath as well before she worked on the homework.

* * *

When Mina awoke, she wasn't exactly sure when she had actually fallen sleep. Her face was neatly planted on her desk, just to the side of her was her literature homework. _Othello_ was half-opened, the pages creased and crumbled from her resting elbow; her mouth half-opened against the desk created a small pool of drool, and Mina found herself embarrassed. Thank God she had woken herself up and not anyone else. Wiping away the drool with a dirty sock, she unfolded _Othello_ and proceeded to flatten the pages.

Soon her alarm buzzed, and buzzed until Mina turned it off. Not a moment after her clock went off, her phone alarm went off as well. Mina pressed the side button before glancing at the lit up screen.

_Unread text messages:_ 2

Mina opened her text message folder.

Text from:  
**Godri****c**

_Thank you, and you are right. Every human life has meaning and is very important - many people forget this. I do my best to remind people of this as well, it is a full-time job. It is easier to have someone with you, someone you can depend on for support - you certainly are correct in that assumption. Homework? Sounds tedious. Good luck with that._

Text from:  
**Godric**

_I cannot go anywhere tomorrow morning, but I am free that evening if you want to do something. I have no problem with that, if not we can do something another time?_

Mina quickly typed out a reply as she pulled out clothes from her closet to change into.

_People do forget that, and it's odd that they forget such an important thing. Ah well. Thank you, I finished it apparently - though I don't really remember doing it; however, what's done is done. Thank you. I'm going to the library tonight, if you want to meet up there that's fine. As long as you don't mind me doing some research while talking to you?_

Mina pulled on a nude bra, followed by a blue and green stripped jumper before shrugging on a pair of dark washed, cuffed jeans and finally some socks, and an old pair of Oxford laced shoes. She stuffed all her books and papers into a spotted rucksack, unplugged her phone, and left her room.

Mina's first stop was Sister Felicia's office where she dropped off today's homework before asking permission to go to the library. When she got conformation, she briefly discussed her research topic before deciding that Roman society might be a good place to start. As it neared noon, Mina ate a small lunch before leaving for the library to get a head start on her research project.

The hot Texan sun beat down on her and a thin layer of sweat formed on her forehead as she walked along the sidewalk. People passed by her, sweating just as much if not more than she was; however, many of them wore shorts and tank tops while she wore a jumper and jeans. Sometimes she got strange glances for wearing such warm attire in the hot sun, but ignored that glances because when she arrived at the library she felt the cool AC hit her and soon her skin prickled and became goose-flesh.

The librarian at the front desk nodded at Mina, smiling as she did so before Mina made her way to the computers and desk area of the library; it was quiet and not as busy as the rest of the building. She set down her rucksack, hanging it on the back of the chair before sliding into one of the desk cubicles. Mina cracked her knuckles, popped her back, and settled in before getting to work.

For the next few hours Mina continued with her research, focusing mostly on women's roles in the Roman society. She found the information she was collecting fascinating, and was glad that Sister Felicia persuaded her to do her research topic on this. When the sun started to go down, Mina stretched her legs and went on a short walk through the library and picked up _Pride and Prejudice_ since she grew tired of reading _Othello. _

Mina read through the first couple pages, a smile etched on her mouth as she flipped from page to page. _Pride and Prejudice_ was one of her mother's favorite books, and she had often quoted it when Mina was younger. Her mother even went as far as to read it to her when she was seven as a bed time story, and because of it Mina had a love/hate relationship with said book.

"A good choice," a voice brought her out of the book with a large jolt, her knee connecting to the desk. She bit her lip to keep in the small, pain-filled yelp before turning to find that source of the voice was none other than Godric. He wore a white, linen shirt with dark washed jeans and what looked to be black loafers. "_Pride and Prejudice_ I mean." Mina didn't know whether he chose to ignore her embarrassing blunder or if he had really not noticed, "I apologize, did I surprise you?" Neither apparently. He smiled lightly, his eyes creasing lightly at the sides before he moved to sit besides her by pulling up a chair.

"Kind of." Mina replied, tugging at her shirt sleeves after she stopped holding her pained knee. She barely heard the soft chuckle that Godric let out before he peered over her shoulder.

"Was this the homework you were talking about earlier?"

"No, this is a research project that I have to do for history," she fingered the spine of the Roman history book she had read, and then moved it to the side before picking up another book, "I enjoy their mythology the most though, especially the founding myths."

"Most people favor Greek mythology over Roman," Godric plucked the mythology book from her hands and leafed through it, "you really are full of surprises."

"Don't get me wrong, I like Greek mythology as well, but Roman mythology seems more about the city than the Gods." Godric nodded before setting down the book and looked at Mina, a smile seemingly perpetual on his lips.

"The Roman's loved their city almost like child, but even they had their limits." Mina nodded and without anymore words started to place her things back into her bag, "what are you doing?"

"I've been here for almost seven hours - I figured we could go out and do something."

Godric smiled as he watched her pack up her things and even volunteered to put back her books. Mina nodded, smiling as she did so before dialing the orphanage's number.

_"Hello, this is Starters, Dallas's orphanage - how may we help you?"_

"Mother Laurel?" Mina questioned before getting an approving grunt, "I just wanted to say that I won't be home until late tonight - I'm going out with a friend."

_"That's fine, just call me when you're coming home as well so I know to open the front door."_

"Thank you Mother Laurel, I'll do that as well." Hanging up, Mina looked up at Godric who was standing by.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yup! Oh, could we go somewhere to eat? I'm starving." Godric agreed and helped Mina out of her chair, even pushing it in when she was walking away. They walked side by side, making small talk before they reached their destination. Godric had led her to a small restaurant that Mina walked passed by every day when she went to ballet practice, but never entered it.

He opened the door for her and entered in soon after her, looking at the man standing behind the seating podium. The man's eyes went large before bowing towards them two of them, "Sher-"

"Not tonight Horus, just Godric. I'm not here for business, just pleasure." Godric inclined his head towards Mina, who shifted her rucksack on her shoulders and looked at the man with wide eyes as well. What was he about to call Godric? Mina looked questioningly towards Godric before looking back at Horus, who was still wide-eyed; however, his gaze was shifted over to her.

"Good evening," she piped up before glancing over towards the ill-lit restaurant, "it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Godric's." Horus mumbled something under his breath that Mina didn't catch, but apparently Godric did. His hands clenched into fists and instead of the perpetual smile he usually wore around her, his mouth was drawn into a tight, thin line.

"Will you not be showing us to our table, Horus?" Horus took no time in retrieving two menus and showed them a way towards a booth that was placed quietly in the back. The curtains were drawn and made with thick material that Mina couldn't place, but Mina's eyes were immediately drawn to the flickering candle sitting in the middle of the table along with the small vase of flowers (several of which she couldn't name). Mina scooted inwards, and Godric did the same on the opposite side before offering a small smile, which looked to be apologetic if Mina had to guess.

Horus handed her the menu, licking his lips (in a nervous fashion?) before speaking, "we're having a special on the steak tonight. Chef specialty; it's a ten ounce t-bone served with steamed vegetables and a slice of buttered bread. Will you be having your usual Godric?"

"Not today Horus, but thank you."

"Alright, your waiter will be along shortly, but I have other customers I have to greet; have a good night." Horus bowed and walked away, already dealing with more customers as Godric turned towards Mina. Mina was looking around in fascination, breathing deeply at the scent of bitter wine, steak, and a light copper smell that filled the air.

"I'm guessing you like it here?"

"Very much so," Mina stuttered out quickly, embarrassed to be found out so soon, "the smell here is... different, yet familiar if that makes any sense. Plus, I love the flowers.. and candles. They smell good too!" The nervous chatter made Godric chuckle lightly, but something seemed off about him. She threw him a questioning look before shrugging off her rucksack and placing her hands atop the table.

"I feel slightly under dressed however," Mina glanced over to the women coming in trimmed in lace in an array of colors, and expensive looking gems dripping from their ears and necks, while the men were dressed in dark pants and button-down shirts. The women's faces were caked in make-up, yet they looked gorgeous, and this thought made Mina chew at her bottom lip before glancing back at Godric, "you should've warned me, I would've went home and...dressed up or something." Mina pulled at her jumper's sleeves once again, shying away from the other's curious glances at her and Godric, "I feel like I walked in with a celebrity or something," Mina added on suddenly and quietly, "everyone is staring at you."

"Do not mind their stares, they are simply jealous and inquisitive. And you look beautiful Mina, no matter what you wear." He seemed as if he wanted to say more, but didn't. Embarrassingly, Mina looked down at her hands and picked at her cuticle; a deep crimson blush forming on her cheeks from the compliment.

"Thank you." Mina said quietly, even more so as the other's stares were weighing down. Even sitting at a booth in a dark restaurant, she felt increasingly insecure as time dithered on.

"Welcome!" A deep voice interrupted, "may I get you anything to drink? We have wine and beer on tap as well as Coca Cola products, tea, coffee, lemonade.. anything interesting the lady?" Mina looked up at their waiter, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere and gave him a thankful smile. He returned the smile, his white teeth dazzling her, almost blinding her as well. He was dark-skinned, dark-haired, and dark-eyed - maybe italian? Or hispanic? Mina shrugged off the curious questions forming in her mind.

"Uh, can I get pink lemonade?" The waiter looked like he wanted to laugh, his eyes disbelieving as he looked over towards Godric. Mina looked over at Godric as well and saw the stoic expression he had given the waiter, making her chuckle inwardly. He glanced back at Mina before inclining his head slightly towards her.

"Anything the lady wishes for, and for you Godric? I heard you are strictly here for _pleasure_." The way he said 'pleasure' made Mina's skin crawl, and the look he gave her made her shiver. It was like she was a piece of meat.

"I will not have you speak that way around Mina, Dario. Keep your insinuations to yourself." His voice was strict, demanding, and even commanding. Mina turned to stone, she felt as if she had heard that voice somewhere before. That couldn't be Godric's real voice, no. He was too sweet to use such a voice. A burning sensation made her stomach churn as she watched Dario pale.

"O..Of course, Godric. I apologize." Dario paled considerably before quickly walking off. Mina glanced towards Godric before turning her body fully towards him, "you know you didn't have to be so mean, I am used to people saying rude things around me. I'm not that much of a child."

"No, but he was insinuating things I would never do to you Mina; it was disgraceful," Godric looked completely serious when saying this, his hands neatly folded themselves on top of the table before casually smiling at her, "Dario needs to learn better manners as well." Mina watched as his hands clenched and unclenched, the power behind the hand squeezes shown by the nail marks left on his beautiful skin. Mina wiggled in her seat, looking anywhere but at Godric.

"You come here often I suppose? You know all the workers by name." Mina finally broke the silence before glancing at Godric. His lips twitched up into a gentle smile and the dimples shown proudly on either side of his mouth.

"Yes, I do come here quite often. An...associate runs the place," Godric looked again if he wanted to say something, and when he parted his lips to speak Dario had returned with her drink. The pink liquid twirled inside the glass with a hue of blue, it was almost mesmerizing.

"It's so pretty," Mina said quietly before picking up the drink and looking down upon it, "what's the blue color?" She looked expectedly up at Dario, who shied away from her look.

"It is some blueberry flavoring, it gives the lemonade a.. sweeter taste, per say." Mina gave him a grateful look before sipping quietly on the drink, and sighed contentedly when she realized that he spoke the truth. It was much like the sweet and sour candy that Mother Laurel had in her office; it reminded her of home.

"It's delicious, thank you." Dario nodded at her before looking over at Godric. Mina flipped over the menu, her fingers checking the prices alongside each of the dishes. Dario and Godric spoke in hushed voices, and what seemed like in a different language. Mina didn't bother herself with trying to piece together their conversation, but instead looked for the cheapest thing on the menu - which happened to be a Caesar salad. Mina's stomach growled angrily at her for even considering the possibility as a salad for dinner! However, Mina's guilty conscience won over when she looked at the prices once again.

"Are you ready to order?" Dario said suddenly, his voice calmed but his eyes piercing her and searching for something - for what, she was unsure of herself. Mina pointed at the Caesar salad, and was about to say it before Godric interrupted her.

"She'll be having the rosemary chicken with steamed vegetables, easy with the thyme; a slice of lemon, and a side salad for an entrée." Glancing up at Godric, Mina found herself stunned into silence. Dario bowed his head and whispered "coming right up," before plucking the menu from her hands as well as Godric's.

"I could've ordered for myself, you know."

"You weren't going to order what you wanted. I watched your eyes dance all over the menu; you were looking for the cheapest thing." Stunned into silence once again, Mina looked begrudgingly towards him.

"I was only being kind to my wallet, I don't have the sorts of money to pay for - "

"Think of this dinner as a gift," Godric said suddenly, his hands reaching across the table to clasp them around hers, "I'm paying tonight; you need not worry yourself over these things." The cool touch of his hands would've normally pushed goosebumps onto her skin, but for some reason they felt warm to her. It shocked her, but not enough to stay silent.

"I can't except that," she pulled her hands back, not noticing the hurt look Godric's eyes gave her, "this is too much. I would have a guilty conscience if you didn't let me pay you back, or pay for some of it." She clasped her hands together, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles before nervously twitching her eyes up to his. His blue-green eyes stared back at hers with an intense expression that she couldn't place.

"Nonsense. It is a gift."

"But I - "

"A gift Mina, please. Take it." The tone of his voice made her silent. It was a mixture between a pleading and something else; if Mina wasn't any wiser she would've said that it was sadness.

"Alright," She said quietly before picking at her cuticle once again, "but I do have a question."

"Yes? I will try to answer it to the best of my abilities."

Mina swallowed the lump in her throat, a calming smile replacing the nervous one, "why didn't you order anything? I mean, you must be hungry right?"

Godric froze slightly, but Mina couldn't tell because she was too busy staring widely, innocently up at him. Squeezing his hands together, he looked up at her. "I don't each your kind of food."

"Oh, you're a vegetarian? Vegan?" Mina prodded, her sweet smile stretching across her lips even more so.

"No, no Mina."

"Then what?" She tried again. Her eyebrows raised in worry.

"I don't eat food."

"That's not healthy Godric, you need food to get energy." Mina scolded.

Godric looked at Mina in the eyes, and with a deep, ashamed voice said: "I'm a vampire, Mina."

**Hey guys! So Godric finally told her, what will be her reaction? Oh man! Even I'm on edge, and I'm the writer! If you like this story so far please let me know by favoriting, reviewing, or alerting the hell out of it! Thanks for reading this lengthy chapter (almost 5,000 words!) and I will be updating ASAP.**

**Again, hope you enjoyed :D See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to: Enecs (3x! You're such a sweetie :D), Guest, another Guest (If you're the same one thank you, if different thank you anyway! XD), Baleigh, and Mysterious-Lover25! My first reviewers! Thank you so much~**


	5. V

**Pieces  
**V.

* * *

There was a prolonged silence - one filled with intense stares and brief, shallow breathes. To say that Mina was unaffected by the information that was given to her would've been a lie; her mind was telling her to leave, but something begged her to stay. Her internal conflict didn't last as long as Mina would've liked. Opening her mouth, she went to speak but swallowed her words and closed it again. Would it offend him? She twiddled her thumbs together; her eyes danced everywhere, but avoided his face. She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"I suppose that means no romantic strolls on the sea-shore then?" Her voice squeaked before she could stop it. She always did to seem to have a problem with thinking before speaking sometimes; it could be a problem. Sweat started on her temple before she even looked up, and when she did she met his eyes. Mina never noticed it before but they were mesmerizing; the cerulean blue merged with the sea-foam green just around his pupil and webbed out wards. A low, grumble of a chuckle left his throat before it turned into a full-blown out laugh. The dimples at the corners of his mouth were harsh and contrasting to the rest of his flawless skin, even his head flew back in amusement; he didn't even try to cover his mouth. The entire restaurant looked towards the back table with expressions indescribable whilst Mina sat there with her mouth slightly ajar and hands folded in her lap.

"I do believe that, _that _is the first response I've gotten like _that_." He paused to look at Mina, his eyes still joyful but something was beyond the joy and amusement - the shame and regret pooling in the center of all those emotions. Mina watched as slowly Godric came down from his high and his joyful smile was replaced by the stoic line. Mina cracked a small smile before returning her eyes back to her folded hands, the nervous butterflies hit her stomach walls over and over until she breathed out a shaky breath, "are you scared Mina?" Mina tried to never lie, especially in front of the little ones back at the orphanage, but lying seemed so tantalizingly good now; she pushed back the sour thought.

"To be truthful," Mina began as her eyes flickered back up to meet his, and she was sure he could tell by her eyes the honest answer, "I am. Just a tad though, I mean you're a v-vampire, and I've never met one before; I've only heard stories - I mean rumors!" The nervous rambling rolled off her tongue quicker than she would've liked. She knitted her eyebrows together as though she was in deep thought before adding on, "but rumors are rumors and nothing more." It was barely audible, but the way that the corners of Godric's lips quirked up - she could tell he heard it.

"Calm yourself Mina, I am not hurt by your honesty." His smile quickly diminished, but his eyes still held humor in them. Mina felt the butterflies bat their wings against her stomach once again, but this time it was a ticklish, light feeling instead of a heavy, harsh one.

"Here is your food!" A cheerful voice interrupted, a plate of steaming food was set down in front of her; however, her eyes never left Godric's face. She felt sadness creeping in when she saw the stoic line replace his smile, the flawless-ness returning back to his skin once his dimples fell flat, "got quiet over here. Anything good happen while I was gone?"

"Begone Dario, return when Mina has finished." Godric commanded, this was the voice that sent shivers down Mina's spine; whether these shivers were good or bad, Mina couldn't tell. Out of the corner of her eye Mina watched as Dario bowed towards Godric and left their side in a matter of milliseconds. _Oh God, _Mina thought to herself and swallowed the lump in her throat; she pieced together Dario and Godric's conversation together. Dario insinuated that she was Godric's _meal. Oh God,_ she thought again before picking up her fork. Her hands shook even though she told them not to, and she began to lightly pick at the salad. She couldn't even bring her fork to her mouth her hand was shaking so badly.

"Mina," his voice was soft, even kind, "do not force yourself to be kind. If you wish to leave you can, I can see that the information has ... frightened you." Mina's knees clenched together as her legs started to shake, and finally she set her fork down before delivering a deep breath. Sucking in her bottom lip, she chewed on it before looking up at Godric and made her she looked at him dead on.

"It's shocking to say the least, but I, uh... as hard as it is to believe, I'm not as scared as I probably should be. After all, why would you be alive if God didn't want you to have a second chance... or you know, I uh... I'm going to stop talking now." She embarrassed herself once again, but picked up the fork without shaking and began to eat. His eyes burnt holes into her skin as they danced everywhere, even glazing over her hands as she ate; she forgot how unnerving it was when someone was watching you eat.

"You can order something too, I promise I won't be grossed out or anything; it's only natural, right?" Mina said quietly before looking up once again, and saw the small smile on his lips once again, but this time it didn't diminish over time.

"I'm very old; I do not need blood so often anymore." The word blood sent more shivers down her spine, but she ignored them. Or tried.

"How old are you Godric?"

"Older than you by more than a millennium." She made an 'O' with her mouth as she stared at him. With wonder-filled eyes, Mina leaned forward on her elbows (before setting down her fork once again.)

"Have you met anyone famous?" Was the first question she wanted answered; could you imagine? Living for over a thousand years and all the people you would've met or passed by? The thought absolutely astounded her. Godric didn't seem particularly surprised by the question, maybe he got the question a lot? Either way, Godric leaned back in his seat and looked to be in deep thought.

"I met a lot of people that are famous now," he said quietly, his eyes glancing towards Mina's, "such as Adolf Hitler." Mina's eyes opened wide, her mouth parted, and her eyebrows knitted together again.

"What was he like?"

"Pathetic," he simply said, "a sniveling worm now that I think about it, but charismatic; not particularly social however, he hated parties. Quite rude too." Godric smiled to himself, and seeing that smile convinced Mina's muscles to relax. That was the Godric she had met before, not vampire Godric - almost _human_ Godric. The thought struck her: if Godric was so human-like, had Mina ever met another vampire and never known about it? The idea simply tickled her in the wrong way; she shivered.

"Cold? I distinctly remember that humans are susceptible to that kind of thing." He looked sad, and once again his smile vanished.

"I'm pretty sensitive to climate changes," Mina answered thoughtfully, "I suppose I'm used to the blasting heat of the sun is all."

Godric smiled, - no dimples dipping on his cheeks - lacing his hands together he spoke lowly, as if telling a secret; Mina leaned in closer. "Then its best you do not touch me, or any other vampire for that fact: we are naturally very cool to the touch." Mina shook her head, her black hair musing together with her bangs before smiling up at him with a bright smile. "Not to me! You're warm, is that weird?" He gave her a dimpled smile, even a toothy one.

"No, I suppose not." Though, Mina had to admit he looked a bit strange when he said those words, as if it was indeed strange. Mina ignored it, pushing it off as ignorance on her part; maybe he finally thought her queer. Taking the fork up again, this time without any shaking, she started picking at her dinner that Godric had so graciously ordered for her. However, looking over her dinner her stomach began to feel queasy. _I couldn't possibly eat this much,_ Mina thought to herself, looking over the plates while biting her lower lip, _I'd put on too much weight for pointe, and then I will never perfect my balance._ She mulled over the thought of picking at the rest of her dinner; her stomach even begged her to do so. She ignored it, looking up at Godric (who was still watching her as if she were behind glass in a zoo,) with a large smile, and decidedly asked him if he could get a doggy bag.

"You should eat more Mina," she couldn't tell if the voice was concerned or commanding, perhaps both, "the extra energy will help you warm up, and add color to your skin." She shook her head, but didn't explain herself. She had tried to explain herself to Mother Laurel once, and got quite a talking to about eating right and how it would help her energy level; that was the last time Mina ever told Mother Laurel anything. After that incident, Mina took to hiding her food in her napkin and throwing it away when she started to clean up - it was effective until one of the smaller girls saw and followed suit.

"I really couldn't, I'm already stuffed; I have a stomach the size of a peanut, or at least that's what the Sister's say." Mina tried to laugh it off, but knew her smile was strained. Godric didn't press on, which she thanked God for, and he signaled for Dario. He reappeared as if he had never left at all, and while the two conversed Mina took a sip of her lemonade.

It really was good lemonade, maybe she'd ask for the recipe? _I'm sure they wouldn't mind,_ she said to herself happily as she sipped more, _it's not like some super, secret, family recipe right? This doesn't even look like a family restaurant -_

"Mina?"

_And besides what's the worse they can say? "No?" Well then I'll just move on! Yeah, I mean that's what I always do with rejection, plus maybe I can guilt trip them. I'm sure the kids at the orphanage would love this!_

"Mina?

_Especially Sarah and Megan, they live for lemonade. They even look forward to the lemonade I make during the Summer -_

"Mina?

"Hm?" She finally answered, snapping out of her conversation ... with herself, "what's wrong?" He looked worried, but that quickly vanished after he held up a small baggy with elegant script written on the front of it: **_The Coven_**_._ She happily took it, still smelling the strong aroma of chicken and vegetables.

"Are you ready to go?" Mina looked around, searching for Dario to ask him, but alas he couldn't be found. Obviously, he was away from prying eyes whether at one of the other booths or in the back, Mina did not know. She turned back to Godric and shook her head in approval, grabbed her things, and just as she was about to scoot out of the booth she noticed Godric was standing, attentively, at the end of it with his hand extended.

Mina bit her lip to contain the laugh that pried at her lips. Who said chivalry was dead? _Well technically... it is._ Mina took Godric's hand and smoothly he pulled her out; more graceful and elegant that she would've done that's for sure. She smiled thankfully and followed as he led the way out. Many of the customers turned their heads to watch them go, and once again Mina felt the burn of stares on her back - she didn't like the feeling one bit.

Once outside, Godric turned towards her, "Mina this can go two ways now: I can leave you, and we will part ways; I will never bother you again, or I can walk you home, and we can continue this ... "

"Friendship." Mina finished for him, "And I'd like that. A walk home I mean." She hadn't really even thought about it, once again her mouth moved faster than her brain, but at this point? In this decision? She didn't care, even her brain agreed with her mouth this time. Godric bit back a small grin, which Mina immediately noticed because the dimples quickly immersed and sunk back.

* * *

The walk back to the orphanage was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Godric walked two steps behind her, just like he did the last time he walked her home, his hands neatly tucked behind his back in an almost military-esque way; maybe that's how he met Hitler? Mina slowed down to a brisk walk so she was beside Godric, her hands swung at her sides as they walked.

"How old are you again Mina?"

"I'm turning eighteen this year, do you remember when my birthday is?" Mina teased him, leaning her head in just a bit and lowering her voice as if she was telling him a dirty secret, one that she didn't want to share with the world.

"December 24th," he replied without missing a beat before rebutting with his own question: "what's your favorite ballet?" Without missing a beat as well, Mina sighed and replied, "The Nutcracker or Swan Lake, they both have such a beautiful story and amazing choreography."

"I prefer The Sleeping Beauty or A Midsummer's Night Dream myself," Godric replied, "or if I'm in the mood: Coppélia."

"Ah!" Mina looked at him with a bright smile, "I've played Titania in a small play at the community center; however, everyone thought it was unfair since I wasn't part of the class," Mina looked away with a shy smile, thinking to herself, "I choose to practice alone, but I love the plays. Especially Shakespeare, and when I heard they were performing A Midsummer I just had to audition! Everyone thought it was foolish to let a fifteen year old to play one of the oldest characters, but they grew onto the idea."

"Do you remember the part well?"

Suddenly Mina stopped, her back curving back as if she were stretching and her left leg pivoting backwards, her toe pointed to the ground as she extends is back; her foot barely touching the ground as her right knee locks, and her hands linger in front of her body, her fingers curling as if clutching for something: "what angel wakes me from my flowery bed?" Her left leg extends back farther as she unlocked her right leg, and crisscrossed them as she walked over to Godric, her hands laced against her stomach before reaching for Godric's hand. Bemused, he extends his hand and clasps hers before she pulls his hand to her chest with mock admiration in her eyes; her left leg now in the air, angled perfectly with her back and her right foot dangerously balancing on her toe.

"The finch, the sparrow, and the lark,  
The plainsong cuckoo gray,  
Whose note full many a man doth mark,  
And dares not answer "Nay" -  
For indeed, who would set his wit to so foolish a bird?  
Who would give a bird the lie, though he cry "cuckoo" never so?"

Mina smiled kindly before clearing her throat:

"I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again.  
Mine ear is much enamored of thy note.  
So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape."

Mina's hand carefully left Godric's as she cautiously rounded him, her hand lingering on his shoulder in a teasing way; her fingers following the lines of his muscles beneath his shirt along his shoulders. Her feet switched back and forth between grabbing its toe against the ground and being the leading leg. Finally, getting to the other side of him, she extended her left leg out again mocking as if she were going to wrap that leg around him:

"And thy fair virtue's force perforce doth move me

On the first view to say, to swear, I love thee." She placed her hand over his chest, as to where his heart would be; she shuttered when there was no 'thump' to be found, or the heaving of his chest to signal he was breathing. All was still.

"Methinks, mistress, you should have little reason for that.

And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays.  
The more the pity that some honest neighbors will not make them friends.  
Nay, I can gleek upon occasion."

Her fingers played a sweet rhythm over his heart, her hand almost trembling because of the pain she was causing her feet by not wearing her ballet shoes while dancing around him, "Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful."

"I must apologize to you," Godric said finally, breaking character, "when you said you were a ballet dancer, I thought it was more of a fanciful hobby than a passion."

"It's always been a passion," Mina replied gently, her feet positioning themselves back in their original pose and her back straightened, "it was a way to escape."

"Escape what?"

Mina tutted him, "we all have our secrets Godric, and some of them are best to stay that way." She gave him a sweet smile, one that was lightly returned. She couldn't see the emotion behind his eyes, and that all but made her question what she just did, "I'm sorry if what I did was obscene in some way, I just wanted to show you -"

"Nonsense," Godric interrupted her, "I am honored to see you perform, even a small bit as this. It was a ... private showing." Once again, Godric took her hand and placed his lips upon her knuckles. It was gentle and sweet, but her heart pounded when she remembered what he _was_.

"Thank you," Mina whispered as she watch his lips detach from her hand, and she could feel her heart drop. How could she even think about that? Godric is Godric, no matter what he is. He could be the vampire king for all she cared, he was her friend now.

"You have to do me the honor of watching you more, if that is alright?"

"Maybe." Mina answered teasingly. The rest of the walk was uninteresting, it was mostly filled with small talk and conversation about dancing and ballet; her favorite kind of conversation. When they had to part ways, Godric placed a kiss on her hand as usual, and left with a goodbye. Mina watched until his back retreated into the darkness of the streets before entering the orphanage herself, a smile and barely contained smile gracing her lips.

**Sorry for the long wait! My grandmother just passed away and so I was traveling around, and running around before I could sit down and have some 'me' time to write for ya'll! Anyways, I hope the suspense wasn't too much for you guys in the last chapter, but ya'll are amazing! Thank you for all the alerts, reviews, and favorites for Pieces, it makes me super excited to see those since I'm the author. This is a 3,000+ word chapter for you amazing folks! I'll be updating ASAP, and trust me when I say: its not all rainbows and butterflies, things are about to get ugly and dramatic as akin to the real True Blood nature.**

**Oh. If you wanted to know: this story will be having M-rated situations, staying true to the True Blood flavor. Please review! It makes my day a little bit brighter.**


End file.
